Hikaru Ashes
Hikaru Nokori Ashes formerly Iris Ashes is a recently graduated Mobile Suit Pilot from Aeons Academy. He also stands as one of the Primary protagonists in the series and suffers from a variation of Mutiple Personality Disorder. Personality and Characteristcs Hikaru essentually is a walking definition of an Anti-social teen commonly prefering to keep to himself. He speeks in a monotone lifeless speaking pattern and bluntly points things out to those that surround him. In others opinion its considerably dificult to get to know him but at the same time its easy to see that he's one others can rely on. In certain peoples eyes however Hikaru is "cold and distant as a star, but in truth is actually quite kind" and doesn't lie to those he feels close too. The most noticeable trait Hikaru reveals is considerable cold aggression and ferocity that he reveals in battle, which he states is the only place he feel alive. The second personality Rei Nokori is his polar opposite, being quite kind and open to people. He also comes on as quite gentle and prefers to live without the influence of war despite being a hypocrate in being willing to take lives when anothers is endangered. Skills & Abilities Hikaru is a prodigy in combat, be they Mobile Suit piloting or Hand-to-Hand combat. His skill is considered incredible to others, being even beyond a 8-year veteran combatant. He particularly fights in close-combat but shifts to mid-range to cover his rear. He also has considerable firearm skill and particularly carries a pair of custom handguns on his person at all times. Hikaru displays considerable computer skills and processing ability on his own complemented by hacking skills and operating vehicles. Despite being a Mobile Suit Pilot Hikaru's greatest ability is his ability to design and construct machines particularly Mobile Weapons. His most reknown feat was building the foot and leg of a Mobile Suit using only the scraps left in a scrapyard while only being 11 years old. On other notes Hikaru claims to hear the voices of machines and can telepathicaly sense the other children that were created during the Sephiroth Project at the cost of headaches. History Background Formerly known as Epsilon-06, Hikaru was an artficial child created by Trinity to be of use war means. From His first breath he was enginnered and modified to be able to handle any form of combat that came his way. There Hikaru learned the fundimentas of all of his combat skills and abilities. He was designed to be the perfect soldier to compensate for the loss of the remaining models. At one point Epsilon-06 was exposed to an unknown tramatizing incident that forced his mind to break apart and lead to developing Multiple-Personality Disorder. Meeting with Zelkova At one point Epsilon-06 was abandoned by his creators in the place of his birth and tasked with ensuring no-one found the location. Not knowing the truth, Epsilon-06 guarded his position for roughly 2-3 years alone, shooting down any that stumbled onto the location in the Epsilon Fang. Zelkova Ashes, a Vulture from Viper Pit entered the area under assignment and clashed with the child and managed to defeat him. However instead of killing the pilot, upon finding that it was a kid Zelkova took him in and granted him the name Iris do to his unique eye style. Zelkova properly trained Iris for years and made him a member of Viper Pit and his family. The two went on a considerable number of jobs till mercenary business started to slow down. The Ember-eyed Children During a vacation period Zelkova brought Iris to the planet Lazarus in order to try starting a simple life for a while. There Iris met Odrevi and Amovia, a pair of children that he made considerable ties with and opened up to. However once the vacation ended and Iris had to leave, the pairs planet was attacked and Zelkova returned afterwards with Odrevi who had gone into withdrawl from the lose of his home and family. When Odevi managed to pull himself togeher Zelkova went about raising the pair with the other members of Viper Pit. The pair became brothers and comrades, quickly making their way up the ladder and developed names for themselves. Death and Rebirth At some point Viper Pit once more began recieving less work. It was during this time the boys had entered their teenage years while Zelkova considered retiring the Vipers after one last job that turned to disaster. The Vipers were attacked by an unknown group and hardpressed onto defeat. The last chance gained Zelkova bid one last order to his family before blinding his targets with a suicidal charge and his self-detonation: "live". The Vipers gathered one last time after the incident as they disappeared into the darkness. Smoke told Iris and Odrevi that Zelkova wanted the two to go to school and try living outside the mercenary life. Iris while not ebntirely thrilled with the choice agreed and togther erased each of their units along with the Self-detonation switch and with it their lives. Afterwards - roughly four months- Iris and Odrevi, now Hikaru and Odel were enrolled by their gaurdian Hiko(Smoke) into a renknown military school on Eden. And the twoquickly rose to the top of the ranking system do to their prior experiences. With it came a series of friends and rivals that shaped the two further till they graduated two years later and entered the military. The two partook in the Battle of Cregs and were separated while facing the Unknow Enemy that they were at war with and several days later when the scattered groups reconnected Hikaru discovered that Odel had self-detonated to destroy as many enemy units as he could. Beyond it Hikaru went to Odel's room to discover a will and was left something on behalf of his brother should he have died. Trivia